


A Winter Jewel

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Case, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A cold night, warm bed, and Holmes in my arms.





	A Winter Jewel

The day had been particularly dreary, fog lying thick along the streets and a chill that seeped into our bones. Holmes had kept us out most of the day following a line of inquiry, but at last the villain had been unmasked and delivered to the Yard.

Mrs. Hudson had already retired for the evening, but had left us a late supper. I revived the fire in an attempt to warm us a bit. Holmes ate in silence and I knew he was thinking over the day. For me, at the moment I was more interested in the mutton.

I finished my supper first and moved to sit by the fire and compile some notes while the case was still fresh in my mind. The city seemed hushed outside our windows and the scratch of my pen could be heard clearly. Holmes turned down the gaslight, leaving me just enough illumination to write by as he took his usual seat and lit his pipe.

It was a companionable silence, especially after the hue and cry of the day. The strong scent of his tobacco was comfortably familiar. I’d finally warmed enough to sooth the ache in my knee by the time I set my work aside.

I looked to Holmes. He was lost in thought again, as he so often was. The shadows softened the harsh angles of his features. I marveled, and not for the first time, at the privilege of his company.

Holmes caught my gaze and set his pipe aside. “Tonight will be particularly chill.”

I knew what he was asking and nodded my assent. “No doubt.”

He stood and offered his hand. I took it without hesitation. His hands were often cold, though at the moment warmed from the pipe. I gave him a gentle smile as I got to my own feet and followed him into the bedroom, turning off the gas the rest of the way.

We undressed ourselves and prepared for bed, once again lapsing into silence. Even if we were not so… close in our relationship, I suspect Holmes would have appreciated my general physical warmth on a night such as this.

I slipped between the sheets first, adjusting the blankets and getting settled. He clambered in after me, curling up against my side, resting his head on my shoulder. I breathed him in and gently kissed the top of his head.

As point of fact I was actually tired after the long day. But it was clear my companion still had some energy. His hand stole down to stroke my thigh and test my interest.

I could hardly say no to him when I was at my full strength, let alone with him pressed against me. He raised his head to kiss my throat and I rolled us over so that I was on top of him, kissing him sweetly and gently.

Holmes spread himself open for me, clearly eager. I reached for the oil and quickly coated my fingers, rucking up his nightshirt. He moaned softly as I touched him, muffling himself against my throat. Mrs. Hudson was either a heavy sleeper or selective in her hearing, or both, but there was no need to take a chance at awakening the household.

“Softly,” I murmured as my fingers breached him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and contented himself with kissing and nipping at my bared shoulder while his hips moved beneath me.

Our lovemaking was regular enough that he didn’t need much preparation. I was glad, as there were few things more heavenly on Earth then the feel of him around me. Carefully I pushed him back onto the bed and looked down at him.

Holmes pouted a bit as I moved him, but it changed to a soft moan as I stroked his prostate. I stole a kiss, eager to fill him, but, as always, unwilling to hurt him.

“Please,” he whispered.

How could I resist? I withdrew my fingers, slicking myself and carefully pushing in.

He wrapped himself around me, kicking off the last of the blankets and allowing the night air to reach my skin. He was warmed beneath me and I could feel his cock trapped between us. I pressed my lips against his throat and whispered praises I could never utter in the harsh light of day.

One of his hands stroked through my hair. He moved with me, perfectly in sync. If ever a man was made for another man, he was made for me. There was no sin here, only things we could not name. My heart ached for him.

Perhaps sensing my upswell of emotion, Holmes tilted my chin up and kissed me. No woman ever tasted the way he did. I slipped my tongue along the seam of his lips and felt him open to me. I moaned quietly, moving faster still.

I could tell that Holmes was close to climax, but knew from experience he would need a little more help. Pulling out, I helped him roll to his hands and knees before pushing in again. He muffled himself against the pillow as I took him in hand. His cock was thinner than mine and perhaps a bit smaller. At other times I declared it a perfect mouthful. For now though I pushed him through my fist with every thrust.

In almost no time at all he came, groans barely audible as he shivered beneath me. I worked him through, then moved my hands to his hips. He braced himself as I truly took him in earnest.

I leaned down and bit his shoulder as I came, muffling my own cries and marking him where only I would see. He sighed happily as my orgasm washed over me, hips still moving of their own accord.

Finally, I kissed the mark I had made and carefully pulled out. Holmes grumbled a bit as he flopped onto his side, avoiding the wet spot we had made.

Chuckling softly I wet a rag in the basin to clean us up, then spooned up behind him and tugged the blankets back over us.

He tugged my hand to his mouth and kissed my palm gently, sweetly. I knew everything he was saying without words. I kissed the back of his neck in return and closed my eyes.

Outside the world spun on. In the morning there would be a case, or a patient or something else to occupy my time. But here, now, in the safety of the night, it was only us. And it was something I would not trade for all the treasures of the Empire. After all, the most precious jewel was right here in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing ACD smut. Thanks for all of those who encouraged me.


End file.
